Voice of Words
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Rei is an ordinary teenager with an unusual look and appearance. She would be normal if not for the fact that she had a little secret that not even her best friend knows. She is dragged into a war that is soon to begin and may decide the fate of the world


A new fanfic!!! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated any of stories lately!!! I'm currently working on 'A Dream is a Wish' ch. 3 but because it's in my own computer and I don't have my case I can't finish it right now…I'm using mom's comp cause it's the only one besides mine which currently said case is not in my house…But I'll try and update all the others as soon as I get the chance!! But right now I have a new fanfic!! And yes it's Transformers! I got hooked after watching the movie and because I only watch the movie and not the series, any Transformers fic are going to be in movie verse…And because I'm not used to much technology and mechanics (ex.-cars, engines, etc), the descriptions are probably going to be really bad… --''' Plus the time that school ends is the same time my school ends so what the hell…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. Rei is my own character so I own her.

* * *

--Amazement and Wonder—

It was a Friday and the last class was currently in session. A girl around 16 sighed, wishing that school would end right at this moment. The clock ticked away and the longer hand moved ever so slowly in the girl's perspective. Class ended at 2:45 and the clock read 2:40. Only five more minutes, the girl sighed. She wished that the clock would go faster. The teacher droned on and on about whatever it was he had been talking about for the last 50 minutes. Well, not exactly the teacher but the students. She sighed once more and looked at the clock. 2:44, it read. Wow time sure does fly if you think about it. She looked out the window, being one of the students who had the window seat. She slightly smiled as she someone, or rather something about to park.

_RING!!!!!!_

SCHOOL'S OUT!!!! The girl quickly got out of her seat and dashed out the door. She was finally out of that hellhole!!! She stretched as she felt the sun's warmth touch her skin. The sun reflected her raven black hair with crimson highlights and a few streaks of midnight. She opened her unusual and unnatural golden-amber eyes that were full of kindness, caring and determination. She looked and grinned. She ran over to her car that was waiting for her.

"Rei!!" The said girl paused and turned to see one of her best friends running up to her, her dark-brown hair slightly flying back as she did so. Rei smiled and waved.

"Hey Mikaela!!" she called. Mikaela grinned at her friend.

"School's finally out huh? I just couldn't wait to get out of that hellhole!" she said. Rei laughed.

"That's exactly what I thought!" she said.

"So, see you at the party tomorrow?" Mikaela asked, a bit hopeful. Rei slightly frowned.

"I'm not sure…I mean it's not exactly a party…and it's…let's face it, all about Trent for Ra knows…Why are you even going?" Rei said. She wasn't exactly fond of Trent. I mean he wasn't even the nicest person to be around with if you needed a buddy.

"Please Rei? Just to keep me company?" Mikaela begged. She really wanted one of her closest friend to be there with her and not keep her bored. Hell, she didn't even know why she was going! Oh wait, now she remembered. It was because that a-hole didn't even give her a choice!

"Fine…I'm going to be there ONLY because you're there" Rei sighed. Mikaela grinned.

"Thanks Rei!! You're the best!" she hugged Rei and Rei hugged her back.

"Gotta go! See you tomorrow then!" Rei said and resumed running back to her car. She easily jumped inside to the driver's seat by the moon roof.

"Sorry about that…Did I keep you waiting?" Rei asked and got an answer. Rei slightly laughed.

"Sorry…alright let's get crackin'!" she said, started the car and drove off.

Mikaela shook her head, slightly smiling when she saw her friend do the usual jump. She never could really understand her. Heck, she didn't even know why Rei would go in by jumping through the moon roof. And the question about how she can jump that high and be able to get in without being hit still bugged her. She drove a Honda NSX, even though it didn't seem that high. Every time she saw her friend do that she still couldn't but wonder…and think. Every time Reid jumped, she couldn't help but notice that it was almost like the car was giving her a boost. Mikaela shook her head. It couldn't be possible. Cars couldn't do that unless they were alive which they aren't. Mikaela dismissed the thoughts about Rei and her red Honda and turned to go to her transportation to get back home.

At the same time when Rei jumped inside, a boy who looked around to be 16-17 years of age was staring at the girl who had jumped into her car. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. He was beyond amazed and was speechless beyond reason. 'How'd she do that?!' was the first thing that came into his mind. Even when the girl had driven out of sight, he was still in the same position and expression.

"Sam?" an older man sitting next to him stared at his son. He had also seen what had happened but he wasn't in shock mode for long. Sam Witwicky finally snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to get that car or not?" Ron asked.

"Uh, yeah…Why aren't you driving?"

Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Well…let's go get that new car of yours" he said and they drove off.


End file.
